Brotherly Love)
by Originalmovieboy1313
Summary: New account and I've kinda been rushing so don't blame me if it's not as good as usual due to vaguity or shortness or whatever. Not meaning to sound mean guys ;D. But anyway make sure you R&R (Read and Review for you N00bs) and as always I will promptly update constantly and won't leave my stories for dead n.n Warning: Twincest. Don't like it? I don't really give a fuck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New account and I've kinda been rushing so don't blame me if it's not as good as usual due to vaguity or shortness or whatever. Not meaning to sound mean guys ;D. But anyway make sure you R&R (Read and Review for you N00bs) and as always I will promptly update constantly and won't leave my stories for dead n.n**

**- I don't own Suite Life, so don't...just don't...**

**- Warning: Twincest. Don't like it? I don't really give a fuck.**

**-Luv ya :D**

_Chapter 1:_

"Hey, Co-" Zack cut himself off.

"Huh? Did you call me?" Cody said while he turned from the stove with a confused face.

Zack pretended like he was still eating the pancakes that Cody had made. After a long moment of silence, Cody gave a irritated huff and turned back to the stove, his apron flowing around him. Zack looked up from the table at Cody. God, he had choked up again. He had promised himself that he would tell Cody how he felt about him and they would talk and figure it out together. But everytime he tried he would always think about how scared he was about Cody rejecting him and how much distance he would put between them. Especially now that Cody was almost a month away from leaving to Yale. Zack couldn't afford to lose his brother before he actually "lost" his brother. They were never apart. And just the thought of him leaving was sickening to Zack.

"Cody?"

Cody sighed and threw a towel into the sink.

"Yesss, Zack?" He hissed.

"Umm...Can we talk?"

Rarely ever seeing a fearful look on his brother's face, Cody had immediately changed his attitude and walked over to the table to sit in a chair across from Zack.

"What's wrong?" Cody scooted closer to the table as if to get closer to Zack. His face now worried.

"Well...Err...You know...I've kinda-" Zack paused.

***BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP***

The smoke alarm in the kitchen was blaring.

"Oh, damnit! Hold that thought..." Cody hopped over the table to attend to the sounds of stove that was now smoking from seared meat.

_'Oh thank God!'_ Zack thought to himself. While Cody opened windows to usher the smoke out of the suite, Zack quickly thought of some kind of story to prevent him from telling his brother of his actual worries.

Late That Night: 

Zack woke up in a cold sweat, struggling to mind kept flashing back to the dream that just woke him. He looked at the digital clock by his bed.

**3:43 AM**

After seeing the time he panicked, immediately looking through the darkness, trying to find Cody in the other bed on the other side of the room. He took a sigh of relief after finding that Cody was no where to be found.

'_Phew...He must still be at the party.'_

In a vain attempt to rid his mind of the dream that had sent him into a daze, Zack shook his head vigorously. Stumbling out of bed he looked at himself in the full-length mirror ahead of him. His clothes were soaked as well as his hair with what he hoped to be mostly sweat.

He made it out of the room without falling. Feeling queasy and light-headed, he went into the bathroom, his bare feet sticking to the tile. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he looked at himself in the mirror after turning the lights on. His mind changed the image that was reflected until Zack saw Cody staring back at him with a slight smirk. Going back into a state of panic, he put his face under the faucet and turned it on. Trying to wash away the images. The feelings. The guilt.

Zack finally looked up to see his own reflection staring back. Finally calming down, he turned on the shower to the hottest setting possible. Taking off the jeans, t-shirt, and boxers that he had passed out in, he didn't dare look into the mirror again.

He flinched at the suprising heat of the water but after a few moments of pain, he got used to it.

The water sprayed onto his body, relaxing his muscles and clearing his mind. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the shower walls. He reluctantly let his mind wander to the dream. Hoping he might get rid of them by facing them.

Cody, hovering over him smiling. Easing his bare body onto Zack's, kissing him all over. The sweet smell of Cody mixed with that of both of their perspiration filled the air. Cody's skin and eyes glistening in the eerily dim light that seems to be coming from nowhere. The heat building in between them as Cody pushed his body into Zack's. Grinding their cocks together sending waves of pleasure throughout Zack's body. Until...

Zack opened his eyes feeling dizzy again. The guilt was back, but at least it wasn't as bad. It had been the routine for almost every night since graduation.

He started to tear up.

Zack reached for his body wash to properly clean himself. But he paused before reaching for the bottle to the left of his. It was Cody's. Zack felt kind of weak for letting himself stoop so low as to imitate the smell of his brother just so that he wouldn't feel so lonely. So..._Without _Cody. He lathered the wash and covered it over every inch of his body. He scrubbed as hard as he could, as if to scrape away all of the filth. He stood in the shower silently, letting the water do it's job and rinse off all of Zack's problems. Well, almost all of them.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying himself while staring intently towards the mirror at the cloudy and obscured reflection of himself. He knew behind the condensation, he was looking through with an expressionless dismay in his eyes. He couldn't tell his brother about this. No matter what he had promised himself before, he couldn't even think of how much worse he would feel if his brother saw him with disgust and disownment in his eyes.

After drying, Zack took the towel and hung it on a rack attached to the wall, and placed his clothes into the hamper next to him. He slowly stepped out of the bathroom and paused in the doorway due to the rush of biting cold air.

He shook off the chill and stepped into the hallway, walking non-chalantly through towards the bedroom. His eyes grew wide as he heard deep, nasaly breathing. Zack froze.

Hhis heart started to beat faster and faster with each second it took for the realization to dawn upon him that Cody had come back while he was in the shower and was now aspleep in their bedroom as well as the fact that he stood there naked as his brother was snoring three feet from him. He slowly creeped around his brother's bed until he was halfway across the room and found out that he had been holding his breath while trying to tiptoe to his dresser. He reflexively snapped in a large breath of air with a loud whoosh.

Frightened, he turned his head towards where Cody lay, slowly. Cody grumbled and rolled over, now facing away from the door and towards Zack.

'_Damnit. Just Great.'_

Zack closed the distance between him and the dresser. He took the metal handle and pulled on the first drawer where he kept his boxers.

There was an unbelievably loud creaking sound.

"Err...Zack." Cody slurred, half asleep.

Turning white from fear, Zack turned on his heel and leaped onto his bed, quickly covering himself with the not-as-sweaty/sticky sheets.

"What are... you... doing?" Cody said even more sleepily.

Realizing that his brothers eyes were still closed, Zack took a moment of breath to calm himself.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Cody's eyebrows furrowed.

"No-, you go to... sleep." Cody started to snore again.

Zack smiled at Cody in the darkness. He stared at the perfect silouette of the perfect person. Cody's face seemed to move. Zack's eyes dove a little more into the darkness as he squinted to see Cody's face.

_'Is Cody smiling?'_

He shook his head dismissing the thought and rolled over letting his hair soak the pillow entirely. He fell asleep smelling Cody's scent and evidence of his own shame.

**Okay! Like I said before I know it's kind of boring and lame and short this first chapter. BUT if you review than I pwomise it'll be better! And I will get down and dirty with it of course Trolol.  
*winkwink***

**~MovieBoy1313**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay all of these PMs im getting, I am telling you guys now, I update once every ten days. I am used to writing episodic installments biweekly so I am sorry if it's somewhat inconvenient but here it is as promised chapter two. I have decided to get on with it at request of old fans.**

Chapter 2:

Zack sits up slowly. With a extensive yawn, he rubs his eyes with one arm and stretches the other above his head while arching his back. He feels somewhat numb but absentminded. As if he wasn't even alive. As if he wasn't even able to think. As if he was just...there. He stares blankly the clock on the table beside him.

_11:33 AM_

He mechanically turned his head to his brother's bed to find it empty and bare, without any comforter or even sheets. A small leaflet of paper laying there in Cody's place. He swings his feet over the side of his bed and pulls himself up, walking with melancholy strides, the smell of food filled his nostrils. His mind didn't register the scent. It didn't register anything. Zack felt like shit. No wait, shit was worth more than he felt. It was bad.

He completed the walk to the bed and picked up the note.

**_Zack,  
Moesby booked a rubber glove convention, hence I have decided  
not to wake you departed alone. I won't be gone long. Since Mom left  
last night for a couple of days, I have to be careful about running into  
him. There are leftovers from dinner in the freezer. Turn the oven on  
400 degrees and heat for 45 minutes._**

**_Love,  
Cody_**

He reread the note again. He heard Cody in his head, talking to him.

_'Love'_

His heart warmed at the word. Something inside of him clicked. He started to feel better. It was like, knowing that Cody loved him, whether or not it was in the way that Zack felt, made him feel like himself. It was like a shock that jolted the life back into his body. The buildup of all the stress since graduation had made Zack feel like this every morning. It wasn't until he heard his brother's voice or felt his touch that he was able to go through with the rest of the day. But now that Cody was leaving soon, he doesnt know what the hell will happen to him.

His took a deep breath of cool air. The aroma of disinfectant was expected whenever he walked to Cody's bed. But the scent of food that he hadn't noticed before suddenly caught him off guard. He looked around, expecting to find it's source in their room. Then something else hit him. His bed was just as bare as Cody's. He briskly walked back to it and around it, not finding his sheets anywhere.

"Wha- What's today?...Tuesday?" He quietly asked himself.

His eyes widened.

_'Shit. Laundry Day.'_

Cody must've taken Zack's dirty clothes along with his sheets. Cody was known for taking blankets and such off of Zack while he was sleeping if they smelled bad enough. And that means...

Zack slowly turned his head to the full length mirror beside him. Fear on his face.

"Ohhhh."

Zack had be completely unaware of his total nakedness until now. Cody has seen him naked plenty of times, just not recently... Zack felt uneasy and uncomfortable about the whole situation. Partly because his is slowly coming to terms with the fact that he loves his twin like no brother should. And partly because he was getting...well...excited at the thought of his brother seeing him in that state. Cursing at himself for his weakness, he walked out the door trying to busy himself by focusing on investigating the smell that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He didn't see any point in putting on clothing since he was the only one home. He tried to ignore his erection but it was hard to ignore. (no pun-intended ;))

_'When did I become such a freak'_

Zack sighed, continuing his path to the smell.

He finally reached the stove finding that it was on. Which was odd considering his brother never left it on. It's "Enviromentally Detrimental", or whatever he said. Dismissing the thought as some kind of something. Zack pulls the lasanga out of the oven with Cody's oven mitts.

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye and stopped but he ignored it obviously intoxicated by the overwhelmingly pleasing sight and smell of the cheesy dish. It wasn't burnt at all. He dug his fingers into the steaming pasta and put it to his waiting mouth.

"I see you...two... are up." Cody's voice rang in the suite.

Startled, Zack turns abruptly knocking over lasanga all on the floor. Oblivious to the mess, ha just stares at his brother with the pasta in his hand still near his mouth and gradually slopping to the floor. Cody wasn't looking at Zack. He was gazing the pile of his hard work on the floor with his jaw dropped.

"Wha- What did you do that for?" Cody sounded angry as he looked up at Zack slowly.

Zack was frozen. His head the only exception as he repeatedly looked down to his boner and up at his brother.

**A/N: Okay now this is not a finished chapter i have yet to edit it so this is more like a rough draft. I will update it and make it longer before I release my next chapter okay. Deal? Good! n.n**

**~MovieBoy1313**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Done with this one. I'm going to have to start updating every day k?! ;)  
**

"LOOK, Zack...as much as I WOULD just love to know why your little buddy is here to visit," Cody giggled somewhat shyly,"I think we should just try and clean this up before the grease stains the tile"

Zack nodded quickly and without saying a word but never taking his eyes off of Cody, he turned to the sink to wash the gunk off his hands. Cody kept looking out of the corner of his eye at Zack's staring as he picked up the lasagna pan. But he couldn't stop. He was still shocked at this odd dreamlike scenario with an overwhelming cloud of awkwardness hanging over it. His mind still hadn't grasped it entirely. Cody put the pan in the sink for ZACK TO wash. As he turned to walk away, his hand accidentally brushed up against Zack's boner making him flinch and Cody froze. Zack looked down at his boner and up at his brother again.

"Okay seriously, Zack. I think you should put some clothes on."

"yea...o- okay" Zack replied shakily.

Cody's face changed from irritated to concerned as he heard his brother's response. he had never heard Zack sound like that before. Now that he thought about it, Zack didn't look so good either. He looked like a hurt puppy. And it scared Cody that he may have missed something that happened to Zack and was being insensitive. He didn't want to ever see his brother so depressed like that. it was like a twisting knife in the heart to see that Zack was hurting and he wasn't able to help. But that wont keep him from trying nonetheless. Zack stood there as Cody stared with intense, searching eyes. The look of Worry burning its way into Zack's core. he just looked away and walked towards the room at a moderate pace. If he were see that look for one second longer, he would have broken down for sure. And he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk losing Cody so close to his departure. He couldn't risk losing Cody before he actually "lost" him. He reached for the first pair of navy blue boxer briefs he saw in the top drawer of his dresser. He put them on without difficulty

Feeling slightly better than before, Zack opened the second drawer and withdrew some basketball shorts as well as a white t-shirt. One more deep breath helped him clear his head so that he could keep his cool even though he new that Cody had seen that something was wrong and that he was going to have to confront him bout it eventually. Even though he'd rather it be later than sooner, he knew that wasn't the case.

Unfortunately.

_'One step at a time Zack. One step at a time.'_

He walked out of the door looking at his feet with his hands in his short's pocket.  
He almost fell over as something slammed into him.

Zack's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide as he realized that it was Cody who was embracing him. And apparently sobbing into his shoulder.

_'What the-. What's wrong with him? I should be the one crying.'_

His fresh shirt was already soaked in the front by the time he returned the hug and decided Cody had calmed down enough to be able to talk. No matter how Zack was ever feeling, he was always going to care for his slightly younger brother. He was always going to be strong for him. But this isn't any normal problem. Zack knew why Cody was crying, he just hoped that he was wrong. He didn't want his brother to be hurt by his problems. It would just make things worse for himself.

"Codes..."

Cody sniffled and looked up at him. Zack nearly cringed in pain at the look on his brothers face.

"Cody. Do you want to talk about something."

Cody simply nodded and Zack took his hand and led him to the couch. As they sat down Zack took the other hand and held them in both of his.

_'This has gone on long enough. I can't believe I've made him like this! I've got to tell him now.'_

"Okay, Co-"

"Why?"

Zack looked confused.

"Huh?"

"W-Why are you acting so different? It's like you've been avoiding me. I try to spend time with you before I leave and...and..."

Cody spoke quickly and started to tear up again.

"I know...I have," Zack admitted, looking down. "But it's for a reason. Trust me."

"A REASON! WELL THAT JUST MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER DOESN'T IT, ZACK!" Tears started to stream down Cody's cheeks. Zack was taken back by his yelling.

"That's not what I'm trying to say...What I meant was-"

"What? What could it possibly be? Let me prepare myself for one of your brilliant excuses. You know you can just tell me that you want me to leave already fuckface."

Zack felt like he just died inside when Cody. It was like some just stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. His eyes watered up as he put his head down and slowly moved his hands away from Cody's.

"I'm sick bro...Really sick."

Cody was still angry at first but as he heard the tone of seriousness in his brothers voice as well as seeing the tear fall from his face into his lap, he was worried again. Worried what Zack was sick with, and hat that had to do with them being around each other. Then Cody's OCD side kicked in. He started freaking out in his head. Was it contagious? Was it airborne? Was he going to die because he washed Zack's sheets?!

Zack looked up at his brother. He saw Cody's face and chuckled slowly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Cody said slightly frantic.

"You. I'm not sick in the way that your thinking."

"Oh. Well. Err, what other way is there?"

"I'm sick, like...in the head. Psycholokically. It's lik-"

"You mean psychologically." Cody interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You said psycholokically. It's psychologically."

"Dude, this is going to go a whole lot faster if you shut the fuck up."

"Oh...Right...Sorry." Cody looked hurt but Zack shrugged. It was payback for his outburst earlier.

"It's alright. But I am sick because I love someone and...I'm not really supposed to...because it's not right but...it feels right."

"I'm not following you here."

"Okay...There's this guy an-"

"Wait YOU'RE GAY?!"

Zack shot Cody a look that says, I know I'm your brother, but I almost just beat the shit out of you.

"Sorry..."

Zack sighed, "anyway. Yes, he's a guy but that's not what I'm worried about. He's like."

Zack stopped. Cody was confused.

"He's like what?"

_'Damn it Zack. Just do it.'_

"You..."

"Me? He's like me? Well Zack I'm flattered but I don't see why it would be so wrong to love some nerdy guy. I mean its rea-"

"You know what." It was Zack's turn to interrupt his brother.

"What?"

"Your the dumbest smart kid I know."  
Zack smiled. Cody smiled too not because he got why he was dumb but because he was happy to see Zack's smile after all this time.

Finally Cody said,"I don't get it."

"It's you."

Cody's smile dropped. His face became expressionless and he stared off into the distance. Once he saw his expression, Zack's smile faded as well. He knew this was going to happen. The voice inside his head told him that it was going to push Cody away.

Zack let his head drop as he scooted away from Cody and got up to leave the suite.

He didn't know where he would go, but he knew that he had made a mistake that he wasn't going to be able to live with.

_'So why live, right?' _

**A/N: Sorry I kind of rushed through the ending of this chapter. Review what you think. Now I want you guys to PM me with plot suggestions. I know what I'm going to do with the story but if I find some common ground with some of you guys, then I could makes some changes ;)**_  
_

** ~MovieBoy 1313  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay like I said before, gonna update everyday now so yeah. And thanks for all the private messages and suggestions on the plot guys. Keep 'em coming. Oh yeah and I kinda spent a little longer than I expected editing this chapter and still got a little rushy at the end, but I think it still finished strong. ENJOY!**

**~MovieBoy1313**

Chapter 4

Zack opened the door and stepped into the hallway. As he let the door close softly behind him, he started to cry softly.

_'God...What have I done.'_

He heard some voices down the hallway. Wanting to keep his pride intact, he walked briskly to the unoccupied elevator. After pressing the down button, he waited silently for the elevator to climb the shaft. Moments before the familiar ding rang through the area, Zack could feel the pain in his chest break out to the rest of his unsuspecting body. His legs went limp and he nearly toppled over.

Using the elevator door for support, he had barely gotten any feeling back into his limbs before the hydraulic doors parted, causing him to fall into the large lift.

Zack just lied there. Face touching the elevator carpet. Not knowing what to do next. Not prepared for Cody's rejection. He wanted so badly to just die. To get rid of the pain that flowed into his heart. Images of Cody's face filled his thoughts. Images that he had seen only in his dreams. His dreams. The same dreams where he and Cody were together. Where they shared the lust and passion that Zack felt only they were able to share with each other. Dreams that could never happen. Dreams that would never happen.

He pushed himself up with his hands ever so slowly. He wasn't crying anymore. What was the point? What would it solve? It couldn't bring Cody back to him. And without Cody what was Zack? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a waste of life.

_ 'So why live, right?'_

He stood up solemnly. Zack knew just what he was going to do now. He knew that his new purpose in life was not to live. Not without his brother. He softly pressed the button appropriately marked Lobby. He stared at the golden glow that illuminated the plastic dome and listened to the monotonous sound of the elevator doors closing next to him. Or at least he thought it was the doors. It sounded more like...

Running.

"ZACK!" Cody screamed, few yards away from the closing doors.

Zack couldn't move. Despite how much he wanted to. He wanted to stop the doors and to hug his brother and to have Cody tell him that everything was alright and to hear him give some long complicated psychoanalysis on why he was the way he was. He wanted to so badly. But he just stood there. His body ignored him.

The doors were only a few inches away from being sealed.

_ 'C'MON MOVE DAMNIT!'_

But he just couldn't move.

The running seemed to get faster and faster as finally Zack could see Cody's hand force it's way into the crack between the two golden slabs of metal.

A few seconds passed as the doors retracted, revealing Cody standing there with his hand still up in the door way. Zack was still staring at the light when he noticed in his peripheral vision that Cody was coming towards him.

Zack was able to look up in time to see Cody grab his shoulders and crash their lips together.

Zack's heart stopped as his brother pulled their bodies together. Cody pushed into Zack with such force that they almost fell into the wall of the elevator. Zack put his left hand on the wall behind them to keep them up. The doors slowly started to close again. Their lips moved together perfectly as if they had done it a million times before. There body's fit together perfectly. Even though his heart was on pause, Zack had never felt as alive as he did now. It felt as if the heat from Cody's body had pushed all of the cold darkness from his heart and mind, filling those spots instead with the same warmth.

It was like all the sadness and guilt that he had ever felt before, was washed away in one swift motion. Like it had never happened.

After a good thirty seconds, Cody pulled back and looked into his brother's eyes. Zack let out a sigh of held breath as his heart started to pound so loud that he swore that his brother could hear it. Cody just smiled.

"Well...At least I know that your not a bad kisser." Cody said after a moment of silence.

"Err...W-What was that?" Zack stuttered almost unintelligibly.

"Okay. So I was thinking..." Cody stopped smiling and looked up.

"Thinking about what?"

"I have feelings for you too, Zack. It's just that..." Cody paused again.

"C'mon, dude. You have to tell me!" Zack grabbed and shook Cody.

Cody showed a surprised look at Zack's sudden change of tone. But after a moment his face faded into a half smile.

"I don't know whether or not it's the best idea. But...I think we should try it."

"Try? Try what?"

"You know...Being together. Like, with each other."

"In a relationship?" Zack made a face. Cody's less depressed mood seemed to infect Zack.

Cody suddenly looked down with his hands behind his back and he started shuffling his feet. Despite the tear streaks on Cody's face, Zack thought it was cute.

"I mean...If that's what you want? We don't really have to..."

Zack rushed in and embraced his brother. And this time they did fall over.

"Are you kidding? That's perfect." Zack said softly as he lie on top of Cody.

Cody looked up at Zack, his face beaming with joy as Zack leaned in for another kiss.

_'Your perfect.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five is up as well as my brand spanking new you tube channel guys **** TheMovieBoy1313****. Hopefully, this one won't get fukked up ;) I suggest new fans go watch my fanfics on there and subscribe.**

**P.S. Thanks for the suggestions and since you guys seriously begged for this kind of chapter I just said what the hell. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5:

Zack pushed into his brother, completely unaware of their surroundings. The only thing that wasn't a blur was him and Cody. Together. Now, in these moments of intense feelings expressed through a passionate kiss.

Suddenly all of Zack's dreams flashed into his head once again. He wanted more. As Cody tried to break the kiss Zack bit his bottom lip. Cody obeyed.

Zack brushed his tongue on his brother's lips, a new primal lust engulfing his body. Cody parted his lips just enough for Zack to enter. Zack thrust his tongue into the opening and Cody tried hard to push back, but that just fueled the fire as Zack lay into his brother with all his strength, grinding against the growing heat between their crotches. Cody moaned helplessly into Zack's mouth. All of Zack's built up tension was going to be put into this one moment. And Cody wasn't _completely_ reluctant to take it. Cody wanted it almost just as badly.

** DING!**

They broke away less than a second before the elevator doors opened.

"Boys...Boys...How many times have I said NOT to WRESTLE IN THE ELEVATOR!" Moesby scorned while staring at them. The just stared, absolute and identical terror on their faces.

Moesby grew impatient.

"Well, don't just lay there," he said softly. Almost playfully. "GET OUT!" His voice echoed up the shaft and throughout the lobby as a vein showed in his forehead. Causing a couple of people to stare.

Zack rolled off of his brother, both of them still obviously aroused, he pulled his shirt down over his boner as Cody adjusted his pants to hide his as well. Zack was the first to speak.

"We...err," he fumbled with his words, "fell. We fell into the elevator."

He looked at his brother. Cody just shook his head and gave him a "You're an idiot," look.

"Yes, well perhaps next time, you will fall twenty-three stories without the lift." Moseby mused at the thought.

Zack and Cody laughed awkwardly late. Moesby gave them one last nasty look as they shuffled past him and out of the elevator. After sighing a breath of relief, Zack looked at Cody, and Cody looked at him. Zack gave him a wink. Cody giggled to himself.

_ Later_

Zack felt Cody's mouth sucking hungrily on one of his nipples, fingers pinching the other.

"Jesus Codes, what the hell are you doing?"

Cody's head popped up.

"W-What? Was it wrong?" He inquired. Evidently self-conscious.

"No, it's just...just...Where did you learn that?"

"Nope...For me to know and you to find out." He slipped back down after making the sexiest face he could.

Zack just ran his fingers through his brother's hair. His brother going lower an lower with each feathery kiss.

_ 'Oh shit...'_

Cody started to pull down Zack's basketball shorts before he stopped him.

"Cody, are you sure you want to go this far yet?"

"You must not know how long I have wanted this."

Zack was surprised at his brothers confession.

_ 'Why the hell didn't he show it then? How was I the only one that was depressed around here?'_

Cody took Zack's silence as permission to continue. He half-smiled and brought down Zack's shorts and briefs in one motion. Zack's hardon popped up in front of Cody's face. A nice thick seven inch shaft, cut with a nice sized head.

"Well..." Cody was taken back "That's...Different?"

"What do you mean?" Zack said. As Cody look away slightly, he knew what he meant.

"Oh...You mean yours isn't the same?"

"Sure it is. In shape and what not. But not size..." His voice trailed off.

"Bro, if you don't want to...Wait I have an idea, why don't you let me go on you first."

An eyebrow lifted as Cody eyed at his brother suspiciously. It was a "what's in it for you" look.

"Just lay down." Zack laughed.

Cody cooperatively took Zack place on top of the clean sheets. Zack looked at his waiting brother from his position. As Zack unbuttoned his jeans and withdrew his boner, he was surprised as well. I mean it was only smaller by about an eighth of an inch and Cody made such a big deal about it. It was pretty much identical.

"You're so fucking dramatic." Zack breathed the words onto his brother's cock. Cody whimpered and Zack rolled his eyes.

He started from his balls and playfully licked up to the base.

Cody dug his fingers through Zack's hair. Zack responded by working his tongue back and forth along the base. Cody was writhing in the bed. Zack held his sides to keep him still as he began to lick up the shaft. By the time he had got to the head Cody was clenching a fist full of Zack's hair.He used the tip of his tongue and ran it along the sensitive base of the head on his brothers super hard cock.

Cody tried to speak between gasps

"Oh...God...Zack...-y" His left hand joined the other in encouraging Zack to go on as his body started to tense up.

Zack eased off, trying to keep Cody from coming so soon.

_ 'Man. Either he has a short fuse or I'm just reeeeeeealy good' _Zack smiled to himself.

Zack ran his tongue up the underside of his cock again, his whole body shook with pleasure as Zack engulfed his brother's head very carefully and began to suck ever so slowly. Zack bobbed his way up and down while slowly jerking the base.

Giving Cody a chance to calm down, Zack then removed his hand and let Cody's push his mouth down the base as he practically swallowed his cock. Zack let out a short moan that he could feel vibrate throughout his brother's entire body. He took his tongue and ran it along the underside of it while bobbing.

Then Zack began playing with his brother's balls. He knew Cody wasn't gonna be able to last any longer.

And he didn't. As if right on cue his brother was almost yelling.

"Zaaack!...I'm gonna...!"

He still held on tight, sucked harder and faster. Cody's back arched as he nearly ripped Zack's hair out of his scalp and Zack felt Cody's cock swell in his mouth as spurt after spurt of his brother's sweet cum filled it. He swallowed as much as he could but still couldn't help the mess they were making. Looks like laundry day was going to have to be a little earlier this week.

Zack moved up the bed and lied down next to his brother.

"Okay..." Cody was still breathing hard with hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, "now...It's my turn."

**A/N: Okay guys I've been distracted so the sex wasn't as strong (or long) as I would've liked. But I'll make it up to you. BTW I won't be able to post this weekend because I have to take another flight to new york for some publishing stuff. But promise a chapter Monday!**

**~MovieBoy1313**


End file.
